1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to novel elastic bandages, also referred to herein as Smart Bands™ elastic bandages, and particularly is directed to novel elastic bandages that provide beneficial features that are not provided by currently available elastic bandages.
2. Description of the Related Art
An elastic bandage, sometimes referred to as a compression bandage, is stretchable and when properly used provides localized pressure and support. Elastic bandages are most commonly used after a part of the body, such as a leg, ankle, arm or wrist, is injured. For example, elastic bandages are used to provide support to an area of the body to prevent further injury, reduce or prevent swelling, maintain injured bones or a device (e.g., a splint) in proper position and other reasons.
Currently existing elastic bandages are fairly basic. Existing elastic bandages are white or flesh-tone in color and are made of latex as well as non-latex woven or knitted materials. More recently manufactured elastic bandages are made of cotton, polyester and latex-free elastic yarns. Such bandages use metal clips or Velcro® (i.e., hook and loop fastener) as fasteners to keep the bandages from unraveling. In addition to being worn on the arms, wrists, legs, and ankles, elastic bandages also have been worn on other parts of the body, such as around the torso as a sort of body wrap for weight loss, back support and other reasons.
Ordinarily, a medical provider, such as a doctor, physician's assistant or nurse, wraps an elastic bandage around a part of an individual's body during a visit to a medical office, typically after incurring an injury, or after the individual undergoes a medical procedure. Usually, the medical provider wraps the elastic bandage quickly, professionally and properly. The medical provider typically has substantial experience in wrapping elastic bandages, is well aware of the amount of support and pressure the elastic bandage needs to provide to the injured and/or recovering body part, and accordingly wraps the elastic bandage around the body part in a manner to provide such necessary support and pressure. Typically, the medical provider does not provide the patient with any guidance as to how to re-wrap the elastic bandage after it is removed, such as to wash the body part. At most, the medical provider indicates that the elastic bandage should be re-applied in the same manner as carried out by the medical provider.
The above-summarized scenario unfortunately often results in an individual's inability to properly re-wrap the elastic bandage around the relevant body part. Many, if not most, people who are not trained medical providers are not able to remember exactly how to apply the elastic bandage. Individuals simply estimate or guess how the elastic bandage is to be re-applied. As a result, re-applied elastic bandages often do not provide the proper amount of support and pressure that are needed to maximize recovery, or to otherwise maximize the intended benefits of using elastic bandages.
Despite the foregoing, no elastic bandage products currently are offered for sale that enable non-trained individuals to properly apply or re-apply bandages.